


Needy (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Osamu comes home and realizes how much you’ve missed him.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Needy (Miya Osamu x Reader)

You were so naughty, wearing only that black lace nightie without any panties, sauntering around the house clearly knowing he’s going to arrive home soon.You knew Osamu would come home tired and needing rest; but you can’t help it when your cunt’s been aching to be filled with his thick cock.

It’s been days since you’ve been brimming with his cum. You’ve lost count how many times you’ve tried to get yourself off as you work at home, praying that he’d go home early and give you a thorough fucking. But no matter how much you played with yourself, you can’t make yourself cum – only Osamu can do that. He owns your tight pussy. You’re already disobeying him by fingering yourself, what more if you cum? You tremble at the thought. He’d definitely know if you were naughty. He always knows.

Osamu came home to see you on the floor on all fours - ass in the air as you reach for your phone under the sofa. Your pretty pink cunt in full view. He growls, dropping his bag by the foyer, already rushing to kneel behind you. You yelp as two large hands roughly grab your ass, groping and spreading you open.

You can only whimper as you look back and see Osamu’s dark gaze on your cunt. He sees the wetness on your thighs – you touched yourself. Osamu glares at you and you lower your head to the floor, shame and anticipation running through your veins. He gives your ass a series of quick slaps, satisfied to see how your skin quickly reddens.

“Naughty girl. Touching yerself without permission.”

“‘S-samu! ‘M sorry! I- Ah!”

He gives you another harsh slap. “Tsk. Was my baby feelin’ horny? Greetin’ me home like this. Ya wanted my cock so badly, ya just had to wear this scrap of clothing?”

“Missed you so much, ‘Samu!” You tearily look back at him, desperation clear in your eyes.

Osamu’s gaze softens a bit, rubbing your sore ass gently. He does miss you too. He feels slightly bad neglecting your needs as his days were consumed by his work. How he ached to feel your tight pussy gripping his cock as he fucks you over and over again, filling you up till you’re dripping his cum. He missed seeing your lax face fucked stupid, your eyes rolling in the back of your head, body trembling as you squirt all over him.

Osamu growls, hastily tearing off his belt and unzipping his pants. He pulls out his hard cock, already leaking precum.

“Should just have ya on yer knees all day. Always wet, always ready to be fucked.”

“Yes! ‘Samu, please!” You beg, mind already entering your happy place. Your cunt clenches excitedly, imagining him filling you up already.

But Osamu wouldn’t give it to you so easily. He chuckles darkly, rubbing his cock against your slit. His cockhead slips in but almost slips out immediately making you whine. “My baby girl is such a whore. Waitin’ all day cravin for my cock.”

You whimper impatiently trying to push back your hips against him, but his grip on you just tightens.

“How many times did ya touch yerself, baby girl?”

He slaps your ass when you take too long to answer. “T-twice! Just twice!”

“Just twice? Baby girl that’s two more times than ya should.”

“‘M sorry ‘Samu!”

“Naughty girls should get punished. Tsk. Should just leave you all night here.”

“No! ‘Samu– please! ‘M sorry!”

He shoves in two fingers in your cunt, scissoring and rubbing your walls. He spreads your folds, inspecting your twitching pussy. You lock up, already feeling close just from his fingers. But it isn’t enough, you need more.

“Look at yer cunt twitchin’ and clenchin’. So needy. Did ya cum darling?”

“N-no! Only cum for you ‘Samu!”

He clicks his tongue in approval. “Least ya remembered that.”

Without preamble, he slams his cock into your dripping cunt. You moan aloud, trembling from the sudden stretch. You rest your forehead against the floor, moaning, and enjoying the sensations of being filled.

Osamu closes his eyes and sighs, you feel so warm, tight, and wet. The perfect cunt for him. His tight, little pussy. He grips your hips tightly, roughly pulling back and slamming back in. He begins a harsh pace, pounding into you.

You scream bracing yourself on your forearms. Your knees would probably be blistered from how hard he’s fucking you, but you don’t care.

“What a tight pussy, sweetheart. Guess ya really didn’t cum at all.”

“Yes! ‘Samu! Am good for you. Only you can make me cum!” Your fingers hurt from scratching the wooden floor, but you scrabble harder trying not to get fucked into the floor.

“Ya look so pretty, baby girl. Dressing so well for lil old me. Should come home early everyday and reward ya so well.”

“Please! Yes, ‘Samu! Fuck me! Your cock feels so good!”

“Whose pussy is this sweetheart? Who’s the only one allowed to make you cum?”

“Y-you! Just you ‘Samu!”

“Damn right.” Osamu grunts, pulling out suddenly. You wail at the loss, your cunt clenching around nothing.

He turns you on your back, his large hands ripping away the nightie. You hear the cloth rip, leaving you covered in nothing but shreds. Osamu folds you in a mating press and thrusts back in. You choke on a scream at how deep his cock reaches. He smirks, a laugh rumbling in his chest as your eyes roll back in your head, jaw agape, drool dripping down your chin.

He steadies himself on an arm as his other hand wraps around your slim throat. You can’t even choke out another scream as he starts fucking you again.

“Slut,” he growls out as your pussy tightens around his cock. Every time he squeezes your throat you lock up, arms flailing uselessly to find any sort of purchase. “Heh, ya look so stupid, babe. My lil cockslut.”

You gasp, breathing in lungfuls of air, but you might as well not when you just keep screaming every time he hammers against your spot. Tears are running down your cheeks as you beg for more. “’S-samu! Please fill me up! N-need your cum so bad!”

“Fuckin’ tight cunt–“ Osamu grunts, giving your throat a final squeeze. You violently arch your back as you utter a soundless scream, your orgasm hitting you hard. Your pussy clenches impossibly tight as you milk his cock. You sigh feeling his warm cum floods your womb.

Osamu slows his pace to a grind, watching how you coat his cock in your juices, licking his lips as his cum drips down his cock. His grasp on your throat lessens, caressing your skin softly as you take in shuddering breaths. He pulls out and looks down at you, eyes drinking in your twitching, debauched form. He suddenly slaps your thigh and you jolt.

“’S-samu?” you whimper out, meekly looking up at him.

“All fours. Now,” he growls out, roughly pulling your legs and flipping you over.

You look back to see him stripping naked, throwing his dirtied clothes aside. You yelp when he grinds his hardening cock against your sensitive pussy. “Ya wanted my cock so badly, I’m gonna make sure ya don’t walk tomorrow. Now spread that pretty cunt for me.”


End file.
